


離家出走的omega該如何處置？

by dennisi



Series: 我屬於你 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Figging, M/M, Original Character(s), Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennisi/pseuds/dennisi
Relationships: 李文司/陸晨
Series: 我屬於你 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

「怎麼了？這麼晚來找我，感覺不是什麼好事哦。」林延打量著眼前這個像是剛從水裡被撈出來男人。

晚上下了場大雨，那人身上只有一件襯衫和長褲，外頭的冷風吹得他渾身打顫，陸晨低著頭問道：「…能不能……讓我住一晚…」話才剛說完，他便咳了起來。

「進來再說吧，你渾身濕透了。」見陸晨一副快凍死的樣子，也不知道在大雨裡待了多久，林延二話不說把人領進屋內，還把暖氣機也打開了。

接過林延遞來的毛巾和熱茶，陸晨才終於有重新活過來的感覺，雙手捧著熱呼呼的紅茶道謝：「謝謝…」

稍稍瞪大了眼睛，林延輕笑了聲：「從你嘴裡聽到這兩個字還真稀奇，我還以為我被你討厭了。」畢竟他和陸晨並不算是友好關係。

林延重新煮了壺熱茶：「說吧，這次又為了什麼吵架？還來我這？」

「昨天尾牙我稍微喝多了。」想到這陸晨又開始忿忿不平了起來，他可是公司社長難道要他用果汁和其他人交杯嗎？

離家出走對陸晨而言簡直是家常便飯，一般都是睡公司的，但今天出來得太急，把社長室的鑰匙卡忘在家裡，身無分文又淋了一身雨，最後也只能來這了。

林延聽完只是冷冷開口：「你又拿健康開玩笑，這都幾次了？」自從和前妻離婚後陸晨的身體狀況一直不好，過度依賴酒精以及自殘，最後落得住院洗胃的地步，現在只要稍微感冒都可能在床上躺個幾天。

「你明知道他希望你把身體養好，還有，你那天真的喝太多了，如果是我，我會讓你這輩子都不敢再碰酒精…」知道自己現在說的話並不恰當，林延看著陸晨輕聲道：「但你的alpha是李文司。」

聽見這個名字，陸晨的身體明顯一僵，他對著茶杯悶悶回道：「…我又不是這世上唯一的omega。」

「剛才那句話要是被他聽見，他真的會不要你哦。」這句話對伴侶太過傷人，林延聽完只是輕皺起眉，接著把人趕去洗澡。

上樓洗了個熱水澡，陸晨也算是這裡的“熟客”了，套上林延給的乾淨睡衣，他下樓看著依然在客廳喝著熱茶的林延問道：「你的小男友不在嗎？」

陸晨記得是個正在讀研究所的omega，明明林延個性那麼差而且年紀都能當他爸了…

他其實一點也不在乎這兩人的關係，只是有些好奇“普通的omega”都是怎麼和伴侶相處的。

知道對方這樣問起多半是來挖苦人的，林延淡淡說道：「他和朋友出門玩了，三天兩夜。」

「我還以為你是個保護慾很強的alpha呢，這樣看來你不也綁不住他？」像是應驗林延的想法，陸晨輕聲笑著，伸手拿起桌上的葡萄慢慢地放進嘴裡，舌尖舔過嘴角臉上還掛著淺笑。

看那樣子難怪李文司總叫他小狐狸…清楚地察覺到眼前這人正在戲弄身為alpha的自己，林延笑了笑，舉止優雅地將杯子放在茶盤上。

「他出門正好，你不會想在他面前哭第二次的。」林延略帶警告意味的眼神掃向陸晨，對方果然安分許多。

陸晨會這麼怕他也不是沒有原因，林延可是領有金緞證照的官方訓誡師，趴在他腿上痛哭流涕的omega成千上萬，眼前的陸晨就是其中一個，也是最特別的一個。

看著小狐狸咬著茶杯渾身戒備的樣子，林延一陣好笑：「已經很晚了，早點休息吧。」剛要轉身上樓，衣角卻被人輕輕拉住。

「可以…別告訴他我在這嗎？」陸晨難得這樣拜託他，但林延一時也不知道該不該答應，畢竟他們都有各自的伴侶。

「拜託你了…叔叔？」望向林延的眼神是那麼無辜，拉住對方的手也是輕輕一甩就能鬆脫的力道。

omega天生獨有的無辜嬌氣，這讓在他們在發情期渴求alpha時能保有優勢，同時也能取悅佔有慾強的伴侶們。

林延當然也不例外，看了對方一眼，陸晨的確有一張出眾的相貌，明知道眼前這人鐵定是裝的，他還是錯開視線輕笑了聲：「你實在很會找弱點鑽呢…行吧，你們的問題自己處理。」其實他也沒立場插手就是了。

…

一夜過去，陸晨睡得並不好，也許是因為每每在林延這過夜都沒什麼好事的關係——非伴侶關係的omega在alpha訓誡師家裡除了挨揍還能幹嘛呢。

林延看他睡眼惺忪的模樣，大概也知道這人睡得不安穩：「早安，久違的“客房”睡得如何？」

「…和以前一樣普通。」陸晨聽到了他刻意加重的客房兩字，這人一定是在報復昨天自己調侃他的事…陰險的訓誡師。

作為一個標準紳士，早餐當然是親自動手準備，這對林延來說不算難事，相反地，他很享受這悠閒的過程，也喜歡看人吃得津津有味的模樣，比如伴侶…或是陸晨。

看見陸晨為第三片吐司抹上果醬，林延突然開口：「我勸你不要吃太多。」

張口咬下吐司，陸晨淡淡看了他一眼：「之前總說吃飽才有力氣挨揍的是誰呢？」就算語氣平靜，但眼尾上揚的樣子讓陸晨看起來總是在笑，活像隻不安分的小狐狸。

叮咚—門鈴響了。

「有客人？」陸晨嘴裡嚼著吐司，心想這週六大白天的會是林延的哪個客戶。

他記得早上沒有行程來著…林延望向還坐在餐桌啃吐司的陸晨：「你確定要這樣子出現在我家客廳？」陸晨在林延家一向沒有穿上褲子這種習慣，反正很快就會被脫掉了，身上的襯衫還是訓誡所讓犯錯的omega穿的短版款式。

但如果是林延的客戶自己在這的確不妥，陸晨端著還沒吃完的吐司咖啡上樓，躲在樓梯間偷聽著樓下動靜。

「你來得真早。」首先是林延無奈的開口。

「社長在您這沒錯吧？」聽見這聲音，陸晨差點打翻手裡的東西，穩著手將盤子輕輕放下還是發出些微聲響。

「陸晨，出來！」聽到聲音，李文司朝著房內大喊著對方的名字。

礙於這是林延家他才沒衝進去逮人，李文司壓下怒意盡量讓自己平靜地開口：「你要自己過來還是我過去？」

陸晨縮在樓梯口，用著對方也能聽到的音量回應著：「回去，我現在不想見到你、唔……」只是他沒想到李文司竟然會在這用信息素，這傢伙瘋了嗎！？

在這樣下去，李文司的信息素會搞得讓整棟房子都是，年輕衝動的alpha就是這麼麻煩…同樣身為alpha的林延只好無奈地讓李文司進門。

三人坐在客廳，雖然氣氛沈重但不影響林延辦公，他的本業其實是生技公司的董事長，也是因為生意往來才認識陸晨。

陸晨並不是典型的omega，在這個alpha至上的世界很少能有omega能待在公司高位，商界裡的陸晨是個傲慢冷淡的傢伙，要不是因為林延和他認識得早，單看外表也會以為陸晨是個漂亮的alpha。

至於李文司…林延對他不算了解，只知道他是陸晨的秘書，沒想到升格成了伴侶…他對陸晨的確很好，但就是年輕氣盛衝動了點。

陸晨首先打破了沉默，他看向一臉幸災樂禍喝著咖啡的林延：「是你找他過來的嗎？」

搶在林延回答前，李文司接著開口：「你什麼都沒帶，連公司鑰匙卡都忘了，還能去哪？」

「你明明答應過我不會插手的。」完全不理會李文司，陸晨繼續問著林延，仿佛現在只有他們兩人一樣。

見人明顯無視他的模樣，李文司也不打算忍了，拍了下桌子兇道：「是我自己闖進來的，你有什麼問題最好問我，給我好好記住誰才是你的alpha！」

陸晨聽完不怒反笑：「哈哈…我的alpha？你標記我了？」兩人到現在還只有暫時標記的關係，全是因為陸晨不願意。

「我們不過是同居，少給我自作多情…」陸晨還沒說完便被人一把扯住領子。

「陸晨…你還要繼續說下去嗎？」李文司知道對方的老毛病又犯了，在對方還沒講出更讓人火大的話之前，李文司伸手提起陸晨的衣領。

被這一言一句吵得煩，林延放下茶杯發出不小的聲響，他清清喉嚨用著不容拒絕的語氣開口：「你們兩個，要談去客房談。」

…

跟著陸晨進了客房，光是看著對方穿上其他alpha給的衣服，就足夠讓李文司火大了。

這人半夜離家出走的惡習他早習慣了，就在李文司邊聽著雨聲變思考要怎麼哄人時，卻發現陸晨什麼都沒帶，他當下馬上換了衣服跑出去找人，卻一無所獲。

而自己冒雨找了一整晚的人卻在其他alpha的住所，這要李文司怎麼能不氣，怒火中燒的他完全控制不了溢出的信息素。

「別再用信息素控制我了…」陸晨軟著腳靠在牆上，就算只有暫時標記，他依然會對李文司的信息素起反應。

「我該怎麼做你才肯好好跟我談？」知道自己稍微失控了，他收起信息素，僅僅只是和陸晨獨處，李文司的態度便軟化許多，但這不表示他氣消了：「每次我們一有爭執你就逃得遠遠的，逃避並不能解決我們之間的問題。」

昨晚的爭執沒想到以這樣的方式重現了，陸晨嘆了口氣：「那就到此結束吧。」這段關係雖僅維持兩個月，但也夠久了，他得趁李文司嫌膩之前離開。

陸晨原以為對方會抓狂，但李文司沒有，只是捏緊了拳頭像是掙扎了很久，隨後他才緩緩開口：「行…我也累了，我們就把以前的帳一次算清吧。」

「半小時，清理好你自己。」

望向被用力關上的門，李文司這次是真的厭惡他了，這是預料中的情景，陸晨輕呼了口氣，他感覺內心有一部分輕鬆許多。

在心底的空虛懊悔放大前他踏進浴室，如李文司所要求的，全身連同體內仔細地清理了遍，套上原本的襯衫坐在床沿。


	2. 2

李文司進門看見對方安分乖順的樣子，只覺得一股無明火往腦門竄，他站在陸晨面前，看著這隻耷拉著耳朵的小狐狸。  
要是以前，他也許會就這麼抱上去，拍拍陸晨的背要他回家。  
但這次，他不想也不會再忍了。

李文司一進來就是沉默地站在自己面前，陸晨捏著衣角，心想眼前這大木頭要怎樣就快點，幹嘛直盯著自己瞧，因為對方遲遲沒有動作，陸晨只好小心地抬眼望去。  
對上佈滿紅絲的雙眼，陸晨這才仔細地觀察對方的樣子，一身凌亂的便服和憔悴的神態，明顯就是整晚沒睡的樣子。

「文司…」對方疲憊不堪的模樣讓罪魁禍首的陸晨稍微自責了起來，伸手想拉著人看得清楚些，但又觸電似地縮回了手。  
李文司則一把拉住陸晨的手，瞬間將人按在自己腿上，alpha擁有管教omega伴侶的絕對權力，這是法律賦予alpha的特權也是義務，腿上這人很快地就得為自己的行為負責。

按牢對方的背，李文司扒掉了他的內褲，接著提膝壓住陸晨的腿，把他整個人固定在自己腿上，白皙的臀丘微微顫著，似乎知道接下來的遭遇為何。  
陸晨調整了下姿勢讓自己能趴得更舒服點，就算alpha管教omega是再正常不過的事，但被小了自己六歲的男人打屁股，他多少有點羞恥，抓著枕頭就把臉埋了起來。  
見人安頓好了，李文司抬手一連就是好幾下狠戾的巴掌，火辣通紅的掌印不斷交疊在omega渾圓的臀部上。  
饒是耐痛度高的陸晨也被這不見停的抽打給逼得繃緊了腿，他努力地想放鬆肌肉，但不斷升溫的疼痛讓他連喘口氣的時間都沒有。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！  
巴掌打在臀肉上的清脆聲響迴盪在房間內，好像不斷地在提醒陸晨——他正趴在伴侶同時也是自己下屬的李文司腿上，讓年輕的alpha狠狠抽打自己的屁股。  
看著陸晨抓緊床單的手，李文司知道他疼得厲害，安撫似地揉著發燙的軟肉，等人放鬆後又繼續重拍著，反覆進行著揉捏狠拍的動作。

以自己的力氣要用巴掌把陸晨打哭並非不可能，但這不是李文司想要的，看著兩團軟肉已經成了一片均勻的粉紅，他張合著發麻的掌心，發狠扇了最後十下。  
突然的狠勁讓陸晨忍不住悶吭了聲，連著腿都在顫抖，陸晨眨眨發紅的眼睛，還沒從疼痛中反應過來，又被人提了起來摔在床上。

「嘶…」發燙的臀肉撞上床又讓陸晨忍不住輕哼出聲，接著被人擺成跪趴的姿勢，紅腫的屁股高高撅起，看來只是熱身結束，陸晨輕皺起眉心想，這人力氣怎麼這麼大。  
李文司從旁邊的櫃子裡拿出一個手提包，接著把包裡的東西一一放到了床上，陸晨沒來得及看清是些什麼就被一條黑布矇住了雙眼。

即使不喜歡這樣，陸晨也不會動手拿掉，李文司很清楚這點，抬手拍拍熱度未減的臀尖，按著陸晨的腰：「不准動，每樣十下，猜錯翻倍。」說完手上的竹拍就抵了上來。

  
「是什麼？」光滑的拍子掃過滾燙的臀面，李文司富有耐心地讓手下人好好感受工具的存在。  
陸晨恨透了這種存心要捉弄人的做法，要打就打哪來那麼多花樣，他咬著唇完全不想配合，李文司見狀抬手三下就讓他疼得出聲：「唔…戒尺。」

「是竹拍，二十。」雖然看不見對方的表情，但陸晨總覺得李文司在笑。  
啪！竹拍迅速抬起抽在臀尖上，李文司頂多就出了七分力，但一連二十下不帶停的打法讓陸晨苦不堪言，竹拍不算重工具，二十下過後只是稍微加深了紅。  
隨手把竹拍扔到一旁，東西都是林延給的，不得不說這訓誡師準備得挺周全的。

趴在床上的陸晨還淺喘著氣，李文司伸手將他的腰又壓低幾分，手裡的工具再次貼在軟肉上。  
冰涼帶著份量的觸感…前次不開口就多挨了幾下，陸晨在對方看不到的角度扁了扁嘴，不等李文司問話就開口回答：「木板…？」  
見他這麼主動，李文司勾起嘴角，他知道陸晨有意賣乖，但自己早有準備不讓陸晨好過，手裡舉著板子，李文司忍著笑意：「壓克力板子，二十。」

  
啪！啪！左右各挨了一記狠的，陸晨一口氣梗在喉間，好一會兒才吐出聲悶吭，臀上綻開了道對稱的印子。  
「唔…」陸晨還來不及埋怨李文司的手勁，又被幾下疼得出聲，雙腿也開始打著顫。  
知道他疼李文司下手便越發重了，每一下板子都是夾著風地抽下，透明的板子在臀上炸開一塊白印，皮肉在板子離開後瞬間漲紅，幾下下來陸晨的呼吸已經開始帶著哭腔。

啪！啪！啪！啪！四下都打在同一處，臀肉已經是一片絳紅，臉上的布條被蹭掉了，鬆鬆地掛在脖子上。  
「嗚…文司…好疼……」陸晨實在疼得受不了，忍不住喊了出來，聲音帶著哭音像是奶貓一樣，陸晨稍稍回頭刺探著對方，對上李文司高舉的板子他無意識地縮了下肩膀，模樣可憐又委屈。

臉上掛著害怕的表情內心卻完全不是這樣，雖然陸晨非常厭惡註定低人一等的omega性徵，但omega天生的無辜可憐他倒是用得拿手，可他漏算了一點。  
李文司實在太了解他了。

就算陸晨的表情再可憐再委屈，李文司都能捕捉到對方藏在眼底的狡詐，這隻花樣百出的小狐狸…他眼神一暗。

李文司拿著壓克力板子點了點滾燙的臀：「你那狐狸伎倆我已經膩了，屁股撅好。」一語道破陸晨的如意算盤，李文司板起臉把布條重新綁好。  
心思被戳穿的陸晨也不裝了，自暴自棄地按著李文司的要求雙腿大開塌腰撅臀。  
他倒不是怕接下來會多難熬，只是懊惱用了十多年的演技既然栽在這年輕的alpha手上…真是糟透了。  
  
啪啪！  
不知道是不是在懲罰陸晨的不老實，板子明顯又加重了力道，在李文司眼裡，眼前這個年長的omega活像隻不服管教的野狐狸。  
竟然在外人面前說我們不是伴侶關係…想到方才陸晨將他排除在外的態度，李文司一時沒有留意，板子便狠狠咬上敏感脆弱的腿根。  


「呃、唔…」陸晨一下子疼得直起身子，緊咬著唇才沒有叫出聲，他縮起身子消化疼痛，腰也開始發出抗議的酸疼，這下不好，才剛開始挨打身體就快受不住了。  
看得出來陸晨真的疼得厲害，李文司抱起手臂觀察他的反應，比起剛才三分真七分假的哭音，現在死死抗著的模樣才更像原本的陸晨。

「我說過不准動，結束後加罰。」李文司伸手揉著剛才被打紅的腿根，殘酷地說道。  
「嗚…」疼還不讓人動，這什麼暴君…陸晨悻悻地趴了回去，李文司冷淡的樣子讓他有些陌生，看來李文司是真的厭倦他了吧…這不就是自己的目的嗎？

往上揉著陸晨繃緊的腰，又在他肚子下加了兩個枕頭，這才打了一半而已，壓克力板再度輕點著傷勢最重的地方，李文司隨口說道：「知道你疼，忍著。」語畢，板子再度砸在臀肉上炸出一道印子。  
剩下的數量幾乎是一秒一下的打完了，還來不及適應疼痛的陸晨倒在床上大口換著氣，太疼了…黑布底下的眉眼全擠在了一起。  
「唔嗯…」想活動跪痠的雙腿卻扯到身後的傷，陸晨難受地悶哼了聲，這輪板子打得很重，原本挺翹的臀部明顯腫了一大圈，大紅的屁股上也有幾塊泛紫的印子。

在陸晨努力消化這磨人的疼痛時，李文司已經換了樣工具：「要換個姿勢嗎？」陸晨沒應聲，只是慢慢地撐起身子然後整個人躺了下來，腹部墊了枕頭讓臀部高高翹起。  
冰涼光滑的觸感再次貼在傷痕累累的臀上，陸晨怕地一抖，但還是努力讓自己放鬆臀部去感受這樣工具，最後怯生生地開口：「…木板。」  
自從對方摔破罐子般不再演戲之後，李文司心情好了不少，拉高陸晨身上的襯衫下襬：「答對了，十下。」

啪！單單只有一下就讓陸晨疼得差點忘了呼吸，眼角已經濕了，他緊咬著唇才壓下聲音的。  
但也只堅持到第二下，就算對疼痛的承受度再高，堅硬厚實的木板抽在紫紅的臀肉上還是能讓陸晨哭出聲來。  
陸晨頭抵著床，努力不讓身體移動半步，身後的板子卻刁鑽地抽在肉少的上臀。  
「啊……」陸晨瞬地抬起上身大口喘著氣，實在太疼了…而且數量都還沒過半呢…

啪！兩團肉被板子抽扁接著迅速回彈，受罰的屁股染上一道顯眼的深色。  
「呃、啊…」腦袋裡現在只有一個疼字，陸晨早已顧不上被打哭有多丟人，眼淚把黑布弄得濕漉漉的，兩條長腿因為疼痛纏在一起，身體也不停打顫。  
李文司有意等他緩過，床上人壓抑哭叫的樣子早就讓他的怒意化成一灘軟水，他上前按住陸晨的腰又惹來一聲嗚咽。

啪！啪！啪！年輕的alpha仍毫不留情地揮著木板，在渾圓的屁股上烙下一塊塊印子。  
「嗚嗯…」陸晨把臉埋進床鋪讓哭聲小了許多，有李文司按著後他也沒想繼續抗著，每挨一下都會晃腿扭腰的。

十下過後，陸晨早已放棄壓下聲音，嘴裡不斷發出痛哼，一直亂動害得自己又疼又累，藏色的床單也被扯得亂七八糟。  
李文司微微喘著，打人本來就是體力活，還要分神按住胡鬧的陸晨，他可不想接下來讓自己吃虧。

把人從床上拉了起來，李文司兇了句：「躺著挨不舒服那就站著！」他讓陸晨站在床旁，雙手撐在床上，屁股剛好在方便動手的位置。  
這姿勢要比之前難受多了，短版襯衫本來就只能剛好遮住屁股的一半，現在因為姿勢的關係，不用拉高也能露出受罰的部位。

陸晨彎腰苦撐著，畢竟是自己答應挨的打，他也沒什麼臉求饒，可是真的好疼啊…李文司以前好像還說過自己是游泳校隊，對臂力很有信心來著…  
就在他還在胡思亂想時，一陣冰涼再度貼了上來，陸晨沒能即時收住哭聲，好一會兒才擠出聲音回答：「嗚…皮帶…」  
「十下。」皮帶輕點臀面，眼前的屁股幾乎沒有能下手的地方了，李文司只好一下狠抽在沒什麼傷的腿根。  
「啊——嗚…」腿根可比屁股來得脆弱許多，沒有預料到會抽在那，陸晨疼得大叫，他想李文司大概是覺得屁股太慘乾脆打腿了。

嗖——啪！  
「啊、嗚嗯…」果真如他所料，又一下抽在大腿上，陸晨被打彎了腿，接著又被人攔腰抱起重新站好。

嗖——啪！  
「啊啊…啊……」泛紫的臀峰浮起一道更深的印子，陸晨跪倒在地上，把臉埋進床舖裡，而眼淚卻完全停不下來，連陸晨自己也沒想到omega這麼能哭。  
「起來站好。」看他哭成這樣李文司說不心疼是騙人的，伸手把人從地上撈了起來，讓陸晨輕靠在自己懷裡。

摀住陸晨的眼睛其實是不讓自己動搖，以前總被那雙勾人的眼睛騙得團團轉，被那樣的目光盯著，李文司就沒辦法狠下心來。  
這輪結束差不多就是陸晨的極限…捏緊手裡的皮帶，李文司甩甩頭，差點又忘了自己來這的目的。

他是來帶陸晨回家的，不論什麼方法。

一改剛才的溫柔，李文司粗魯地將人按在床沿，柔韌的皮帶就直接招呼在悽慘的臀上，留下一道道紫色的檁子。  
「啊啊啊啊啊！」早已重創的屁股完全逃不過這番暴打，超出容忍範圍的劇痛讓陸晨只能發出悽慘的哀號，眼淚像是水龍頭般不斷滑落。  
拿掉對方臉上的黑布，李文司撇頭不看滿臉眼淚的陸晨，放任他倒在床上哭得失聲。

「疼…嗚…嗚嗚…」不管是李文司的冷淡還是止不住的眼淚都讓陸晨難受得很，而一抽泣牽動到身後的傷又讓他疼出一身冷汗。  
對上陸晨哭紅的雙眼，李文司擺出無動於衷的樣子，收起散落在一旁的工具，吸了口氣：「…這些罰你不重視自己身體，接下來罰你離家出走。」  
看不到盡頭的懲罰幾乎讓陸晨崩潰，他想求饒，但面對眼前陌生的伴侶他卻沒什麼勇氣開口。  
  
沒有理會哭慘的陸晨，李文司往床上疊了兩個枕頭，拍了拍：「過來躺這，雙手抱腿。」  
「嗚…文司…」再打就要爛了…陸晨沒敢說出口，縮在床上警戒地看著拿了馬鞭的李文司走到他面前。  
馬鞭空揮了兩下發出呼呼聲響，小巧的方形皮革看起來沒什麼威力，李文司拍了掌心一下，看不出來，還挺痛的。

馬鞭輕點著腫脹的屁股：「十下，扳開。」李文司冷盯著這隻僵在床上的小狐狸。  
身後劇烈的疼痛甚至讓陸晨忘了自己才是推開對方的人，他憑著本能搖頭抗拒，甚至一手抱住李文司，眼淚全蹭在他身上。

這樣撒嬌的陸晨實在太難得了，但李文司明白這人只是疼怕了想逃罰，剛好陸晨跪在床上而他站著，這樣的高度讓李文司能牢牢按住他的腰，馬鞭伴著聲抽在絳紫的臀肉上。

陸晨被打得直往對方懷裡鑽，明知道李文司就是施暴者，卻還是忍不住抱著他哭叫：「啊啊…文司…好疼…嗚…疼…」  
「扳開。」得到的卻是一句冰冷的命令。  
馬鞭輕滑過臀縫，陸晨繃緊了全身卻依然沒有動作，李文司接著開口：「讓我自己動手，就不只十下了。」

撒嬌還是哭鬧對李文司都沒用，陸晨毫無辦法只能在對方冰冷的視線下，平躺在床雙腿收起，指尖扳住紫紅腫脹的臀肉讓他痛得渾身打顫。  
暴露在空氣中的小口一縮一縮的，如同他瑟瑟發抖的主人，方形小皮革剛好能覆在小穴上頭，李文司拿捏著力道揮了兩下。 

啪！啪！  
嬌嫩的私處可經不起這般折騰，兩下過後小花瞬間漲紅腫了起來。  
幾乎是應聲鬆手，陸晨蜷縮在床上雙手護住身後，搖著頭痛哭大叫：「啊啊——啊…嗚嗚…嗚…好疼…文司…能不能、停一下…」

忍耐也已經到了極限，李文司不等他說完便馬上離開了房間，看起來就像落荒而逃。

終究還是敗給了他…李文司嘆了口長氣，走下樓想喝杯水，對了…還得和林延道歉，剛才自己還在氣頭上，也沒給人好臉色看，儘管他不怎麼喜歡林延，但對方畢竟是少數會關心陸晨的人。

─  
「林董事，非常謝謝您讓社長留宿一晚。還請您原諒我魯莽的行為，對不起，擅自闖進您家。」李文司微微躬身，身為秘書所需的職場禮儀他一直做得很好。  
「這也沒什麼，不過是一個房間，倒是你，」林延輕笑了聲：「還以為你是個會把情人寵上天的類型，剛才他哭得可大聲了。」樓上傳來的拍打聲和哭叫甚至蓋過了自己正看的電影。  
李文司臉上完全沒有打擾到人的歉意，反而帶著不悅回道：「懲罰自己的伴侶不是天經地義的事嗎？」  
「但總有人狠不下心來，不然怎麼會有“我們”的存在呢？」林延又笑了笑，也不知道是不是在嘲諷對方的粗暴。  
  
李文司沒有回話，只是轉身替自己倒了水，禮貌性地也給林延倒了一杯。  
林延知道年輕氣盛的alpha對於伴侶的佔有慾強得很，忍不住火上加油：「晨晨很怕藤條鞭子那些細長的工具，要注意點，餐桌上有所裡提供的東西，用不用隨你。」  
竟然還叫他晨晨…李文司握拳咬著牙道謝：「我知道了，謝謝您的提醒。」  
  
醋勁到了巔峰，李文司甚至懷疑林延是故意煽風點火，這訓誡師惹火人的能力簡直和陸晨如出一轍。  
  
碰的一聲推開門，突然的聲響驚動到床上的人，陸晨再度在床上縮成一團，李文司心想如果這人真是狐狸現在尾巴可能已經炸成大松果了。  
  
「喝點水。」將溫開水放到床頭旁的矮櫃上，李文司只是在一旁看著。  
體內的水分有一大部分都化成眼淚流掉了，陸晨咕嚕咕嚕地喝了兩杯，才小心翼翼地望向李文司。  
  
見他好像稍微沒那麼生氣了，陸晨端出乖巧的樣子軟著聲音開口：「文司…」  
這小狐狸現在還學會撒嬌了？李文司在心裡笑了聲：「你還沒挨完，跪趴。」  
  
馬鞭也許真的過分了點，李文司換成痛感稍微輕微的皮製散鞭，用枕頭試了下力道：「再不趴好，我就用藤條了。」  
林延說的沒錯，陸晨聽完馬上慌張地跪趴在床上，不敢有一絲怠慢，完全不知道自己讓李文司再度打翻了醋罈子。  
  
散鞭掃過兩團發顫的紅紫色軟肉，惹出一聲聲的嗚咽，李文司點了點陸晨的腿側要他將腿分得更開，屁股也因為這個姿勢翹得很高，標準的受罰姿勢。  
  
對準暴露的私處，只用了剛才一半的力道，但幾下波及到重傷的屁股還是惹出受罰人的痛呼。  
散鞭大範圍地抽在身後，臀縫、會陰和腿根無一倖免，不斷蔓延的疼痛讓陸晨攥緊了床單：「啊……嗚…」壓抑細微的呻吟傳到了李文司耳裡，但這不影響他抬手揮鞭的動作。  
  
終於結束了…挨完全部的數量，陸晨脫力癱倒在床上，臀縫及小穴染上一片誘人的紅，其實他知道最後幾下李文司明顯放水了，但敏感處被人反覆抽打依舊十分難受。

李文司揉了揉薄薄腫起的小穴，此刻的陸晨完全無法承受任何刺激：「嗚…疼…」他掙扎著想逃，結果直接被李文司摁在床上。  
  
「別急著起來，還有薑罰十五分鐘。」手上拿著林延給他的東西，憑著金緞證照讓那個腹黑的訓誡師只需要事先申請就能拿到訓誡所裡的東西——例如這盒削成栓狀的薑條。  
  
聞到辛嗆的味道，陸晨用著不像是剛挨過打的人的速度跳下床竄到房間角落，看著慢步到自己面前的李文司，害怕地求饒著：「不要！嗚…會…會壞的…嗚嗚…文司…不要那個…」  
很清楚這東西對人不會造成什麼實質性的傷害，李文司一把抓住這個比自己年長的男人，將人按到一旁的沙發上：「再囉唆，我就讓你塞著過整天！」  
—  
雙手被人綁在身後，腿也被迫分開固定在沙發扶手上，雙腿大開的羞恥姿勢加上正在體內肆虐的手指，omega的身體開始興奮了起來，陸晨緊咬著唇，他真的恨透了這該死的性徵。  
  
經過充分擴張的小穴甚至開始泌出體液，李文司看著準備得差不多了，從盒裡挑了兩指粗的薑條，上頭還帶著剛從冰箱拿出的涼氣。  
冰涼只是一瞬，熱辣的疼痛隨即在甬道內炸開，陸晨幾乎是用了全身的力氣在掙扎，但繩子反而因為他激烈的動作而繃緊。  
「啊啊…好疼…文司…求你、拿出去…嗚啊…」  
微涼的指尖輕碰著被繩子勒紅的痕跡，李文司俯身將陸晨罩在自己身下，輕聲問道：「要我停手嗎？」  
  
突然拉近的距離讓陸晨愣了愣，他望向對方，兩人的視線正好撞在一塊，疼痛使陸晨無法思考太多，他知道自己開口一定會要對方停下，那這段關係就還是無法結束…唇角動了動，最後還是什麼也沒說。  
本來就不該期待的…李文司把染上體溫的薑條拿了出來，將多餘的汁液擦拭乾淨，陸晨還來不及好好喘口氣，更粗硬的薑又被塞了進來，他無法克制地哭叫著。  
  
「好好含著，這邊要是不聽話就抽爛。」


	3. 3

離家出走2

「你不在旁邊陪著他嗎？」林延看向走下樓的男人，一臉陰鬱完全不像是平日裡那個有著爽朗笑容的李文司。

坐到林延對面的位子上，李文司把臉埋進手裡，悶悶地開口：「我做不到…」

林延倒了熱果茶過去：「需要找人聊聊？」

道了謝，柚子和茉莉的香氣彌漫在空中，舒緩著他緊繃的情緒，李文司抿了口熱茶：「我已經…已經不知道該怎麼辦了，對他好也不行…對他殘忍也不行，到底要怎麼做，陸晨才會留在我身邊…我真的不知道…」他對陸晨這麼刻薄殘忍，不過就是想讓對方收回那句結束，沒想到卻成了反效果。

面對情緒瀕臨潰堤的李文司，林延淡然回道：「愛上陸晨是很辛苦的，應該很多人這麼說過吧，你沒考慮過…乾脆放手在一旁守護他嗎？」

似乎聽出林延話中有話，李文司抬眼看向眼前這個舉止優雅穩重的男人，林延則笑著和他對上視線。

根本用不著考慮…李文司的眼神無比堅定：「我當然沒想過，也永遠不會這麼做。」對於這個回覆，林延點頭表示認可，身為訓誡師他善於從眼神分辨對方是否說謊，而李文司的感情是無庸置疑的。

像是想到了什麼詭計，林延半瞇起眼睛，輕笑著：「其實我不認為陸晨是真的想離開你，只是得治治他動不動就自輕自賤的毛病，我有個方法…」

_

眼淚同水龍頭般不斷滑過兩頰，陸晨疼得繃緊了腿，可是一用力穴口收縮就會將薑塊吞得更深，放鬆陸晨也做不到，他怕要是薑條掉出來，李文司會真的拿馬鞭抽爛那裡。

「唔嗚…該死……嗚…好痛…嗯……啊…」對陸晨來說一分鐘就像一小時那麼漫長，努力讓自己轉移注意力，比如想想公司的事，上個月的報表他好像看了一半、下禮拜年度第一季會議的簡報也還沒確認…還有…還有…磨人的劇痛讓陸晨無暇多想，他渾身發熱難受，簡直要被這股熱辣給逼瘋了。

被抽腫的後穴疼得發麻，薑上粗糙的纖維扎進軟肉裡，薑汁強烈地刺激著敏感的甬道，直到裡頭開始分泌腸液試圖舒緩異物帶來的不適，被稀釋的薑汁總算沒剛開始那麼難忍，陸晨還真沒想到omega的體質在這回倒是幫了大忙。

但這也出得太多了…濕滑的液體徹底打溼了墊在底下的毛巾，源源不絕的淫液搞得身下一片狼藉，薑塊也滑出了一大半，他嚇得縮緊小穴卻意外把薑條擠了出去，陸晨一驚馬上停下動作，想把東西放回去，但手被壓在背後也沒辦法動。

死定了…該怎麼辦…那邊抽爛我真的會疼死…陸晨急得哭了出來，就在他絕望地胡思亂想時，有人進來了。

走到沙發前，望向因為害怕臉色慘白的陸晨以及沾了一片溼滑的雙腿，股間還有掉出的生薑，大概猜到發生了什麼，李文司看了眼手錶，接著拿起薑塊抵在緊閉的小花上。

手錶秒針剛走過12，李文司強行將薑條插了進去：「還有三十秒。」

薑塊進到比剛才更深的地方，重新襲來的疼痛逼得陸晨只能仰頭哭叫：「啊——啊、不要……嗚…我知道錯了…啊啊…文司…饒了我…嗚…我錯了…嗚嗚……對不起、啊…」腳趾蜷起，雙腿也開始抽搐著，陸晨根本沒心思去想自己這樣子有多狼狽丟人。

李文司轉著薑條甚至模仿性器抽插的動作，耳邊不斷傳來發顫的泣音，而很快地陸晨連個詞都講不出來，嘴裡含糊著也不知道在嘟囔什麼，眼淚和鼻水糊了一臉，唇角還有來不及嚥下的唾涎，李文司嘆了口氣，拿著紙巾幫他擦臉。

倒不是因為心疼，只是三十秒到了，拿出泡脹發白的薑塊，李文司也沒打算安撫哭得哆嗦失神的陸晨，將人鬆綁後拿出一次性毛巾擦去他腿上的泥濘和薑汁。

確定都清理乾淨後，李文司坐到床邊把人放趴在自己腿上，臀部翹起的姿勢讓陸晨稍稍回過神來：「嗚嗯…做、做什麼…」

「亂動的加罰。」李文司抬手落下巴掌，這輪沒打太多，僅僅是讓稍微冷卻的臀肉回溫，但也夠讓陸晨疼出眼淚了。

懲罰終於告一段落，讓陸晨臀部懸空跨坐在自己腿上，李文司用著剛才抽在臀上的手輕撫對方的背：「不重視身體和離家出走的事，我原諒你。」

好像忘了自己才剛狠罰過這個不聽話的omega，將頭枕在陸晨肩上，他輕聲說道：「從前我容忍過你太多次，也許是我真的太寵你了…現在開始直到明天，三餐後和睡前我都會罰你，程度依你表現，有問題嗎？」輕輕揉著兩團燙手的軟肉，還好沒打出什麼硬塊。

這人從進房到現在的情緒起伏也太大了…陸晨就這麼僵在對方懷裡：「…如果我照做了，你會放我走…對吧？」從來只聽過分手炮的，陸晨壓根沒想過分手還得挨揍。

李文司做了口深呼吸，緩緩閉上眼接著保證：「我會答應你的任何要求。」

「休息一下吧，午餐時我會來叫你的。」讓陸晨在床上趴好，轉身要走，衣擺卻被一股力量拉住，李文司撥開那隻手問道：「怎麼了？」

「能不能…」也不知道為什麼會拉住對方，他應該讓李文司就這樣離開才對…陸晨張口想了會才說：「…回去拿平板電腦過來，我還有幾份簡報沒看。」

「知道了。」欲言又止的模樣他都看在眼底，只是李文司已經懶得再猜陸晨的心思了。

看著對方乾脆地關上房門，陸晨從床上慢慢坐了起來，他感覺李文司真的離他越來越遠了…心裡突然一陣苦澀。

文司…你是真的不要我了嗎？

—

照著要求回家拿了電腦和放在一起的文件，雖然不同意陸晨帶著傷工作，但兩人現在的關係更像是上司下屬。

拿捏好時間，李文司先是洗了澡換上外出服，接著繞到市場買了午餐要煮的菜，最後提著大包小包回到林延家。

看著穿上圍裙的李文司，林延不禁莞爾：「原來你也自己做菜？」畢竟大部分的alpha總是將做菜這類家務交給omega或是別人去做。

「以前一個人住就隨便學了點。」李文司則是輕描淡寫地帶過。

理解地點點頭，滿肚子壞水的訓誡師又笑著補了句：「畢竟晨晨也不可能做飯嘛。」

「請您別在我面前這樣稱呼他。」李文司盡量讓自己的語氣不會過於無禮。

「為什麼？」林延瞇起眼睛，李文司頭一次覺得眼前這個訓誡師在此時還挺像陸晨的。

「他說我年紀比他小不能這樣叫他。」

「那他讓你怎麼叫？」

「…晨哥。」

李文司一臉難堪地洗著菜，試圖用水聲蓋過林延的嘲笑，這有什麼辦法，事實就是他比陸晨小了六歲啊。

—

「電腦跟文件我放這了，半小時之後下樓吃飯。」把東西擱在旁邊的矮桌上，李文司看著正在玩手機炸彈人的陸晨，見人埋首闖關沒空搭理他，他只好像隻大型犬坐在一旁：「聽到了嗎，小狐狸？」輕捏著陸晨的後頸，他還是喜歡這樣稱呼陸晨，只屬於他的小狐狸…

腺體被人蹭過讓他渾身酥軟，陸晨縮著脖子輕嗯了聲，也不知道為什麼李文司進來時一臉高興，不過也只是來提醒他吃飯時間而已，李文司走後，房裡又只剩遊戲音效聲。

半小時後，陸晨準時出現在餐桌旁，桌上擺著炒鮮蔬、糖醋排骨、蟹肉蒸蛋和一鍋雞湯，聞到味道才覺得餓了，不過看向旁邊的椅子，陸晨覺得少吃一頓也不礙事。

早就在座位上喝著餐前茶的林延，見陸晨遲遲不坐下，明知故問：「怎麼不坐著吃飯？」

陸晨倒是很直接：「…我沒胃口。」轉身要走差點和李文司撞個正著。

想也知道他現在根本坐不住，李文司將熱粥端上桌，自己坐下後拍了拍腿：「過來吧。」看陸晨堅持和自己拉遠距離而抗拒的樣子，他忍住笑意：「我和椅子，選一個。」

再怎麼不願意，陸晨還是聽話地坐在李文司腿上，受傷的地方懸空著背能靠在李文司身上，和硬木椅子比起還算舒服。

「你胃病還沒好，先吃這個。」李文司把熱騰騰的雞蛋粥端到陸晨面前。

完全沒看那碗淡黃色的稠粥一眼，陸晨拿著筷子夾了塊糖醋排骨放進嘴裡，接著挑釁似地又夾了旁邊的炒青菜。

李文司沒有動作，反倒是林延伸手拿走陸晨的碗，換了熱粥給他：「陸晨，聽他的。」

陸晨放下筷子，勾起嘴角笑了聲：「我現在連要吃什麼都不能自己決定了？」

「等你胃不痛了，自然想吃什麼就吃什麼。」見人開始鬧脾氣林延不再理會，老實說陸晨吃不吃飯跟自己也沒什麼關係，也不想提醒他這麼做的後果。

「那我不吃了。」陸晨起身想走卻被身後人按在原地。

「既然你說不吃了，那飯後的懲罰現在開始吧，趴桌上。」李文司清出一塊乾淨的桌面，正好夠陸晨趴在上面。

「我不要！」他在李文司腿上掙扎著想逃，好像忘了自己半小時前才剛結束一場狠罰。

看來這隻小狐狸是沒有挨打忘了疼，李文司粗魯地將人按在桌上，抬手就是一串巴掌，本來就佈滿瘀痕的屁股再度被抽得亂顫。

不管是李文司強硬的手段或是他翻臉的速度，都讓林延有些吃驚，但對於眼前發生的一切他決定不插手…其實你比自己想得還要狠，林延看著面無表情的李文司心想。

雖然只是巴掌，但對於陸晨飽受重責一碰就疼的屁股來說，手和木板也沒什麼差別，幾下就讓他疼得滿臉眼淚，只能用哭啞的嗓子求饒：「啊啊…疼…嗚…我吃…我吃飯…嗚嗚…別打了…」

又扇了幾下，李文司才重新將人安置在自己腿上，放在陸晨面前的還是那碗粥：「吃吧，剛好涼了。」

疼是真的，眼淚也是真的，李文司看著的確不像演戲——因為陸晨哭得兇連湯匙都拿不穩，最後只好由李文司一勺餵進他嘴裡。

「還…很燙…」陸晨皺著眉吞下，臉上掛著淚痕肩膀哭得一抽一抽的，看起來十分可憐。

李文司只是把碗重新推到陸晨面前：「自己吹。」完全不把對方的可憐看在眼裡，接著回頭繼續吃著飯。

看著對方一臉的不耐煩，陸晨突然一陣委屈又慌得不行，明明以前被這人照顧得無微不至，現在卻是冷眼對待。

雖然是自己提的分手，隨著時間過去他越發後悔，但他更怕以後真被李文司拋棄，陸晨認命地低頭小口小口地吃著粥，用雞湯當底加上滑嫩的蛋花，其實味道還不錯。

完全沒察覺對方的心思，李文司只覺得腿上這個安分又乖巧的小狐狸可愛得不行，他還挺享受這頓午餐的。

早上只吃了果醬吐司，剛才又挨了一頓狠揍，一碗粥很快地被陸晨吃得見底，吞下嘴裡的東西後他怯生生地望向李文司：「我吃飽了…」

李文司拿著面紙幫人擦了擦嘴角，突然的溫柔讓陸晨一陣錯愕，下一秒他就被人拎起放在地上：「去客廳休息吧。」

…

陸晨扶著牆緩緩走到沙發旁，挨了一頓回鍋的屁股根本沒辦法坐下，他只好整個人趴了上去，就像之前在這挨揍一樣。

能把內褲撐起好看的圓弧，底下的臀肉一定是慘不忍睹，林延拿著藥盒：「這還真夠慘的，要上藥嗎？」

「藥給我我自己來。」伸手和人討藥，讓林延上藥簡直生不如死。

「別客氣啊，這也不是第一次了。」林延現在就是一副標準的幸災樂禍，見陸晨不理他也不惱，接著說：「覺得李文司會生氣？反正他就快不是你的alpha了，不是嗎？」

「我…」沒想到林延會講得這麼直接，陸晨愣在原地，這是事實沒錯，他無法反駁。

聽到兩人的動靜，李文司從廚房裡走了出來，正好看到從林延手裡拿過藥膏的陸晨：「怎麼不讓林董幫你上藥？」

林延又接了句：「還是你要請李秘書代勞呢？」比起兩個alpha一搭一唱的樣子，陸晨更在意那句話。

不是伴侶而是秘書嗎…將藥放在桌上，陸晨垂眸望著地板：「不用，我不需要。」

林延說的話他也聽到了，對於陸晨淡然帶過秘書的稱呼，李文司壓抑住不滿的情緒，將人拉到客廳角落面壁：「一吃飽就躺著對胃不好，等等的懲罰會視你的行為而定，現在站這好好反省。」知道這人最討厭被當作孩子這般對待，李文司便故意湊近陸晨耳邊輕聲：「你剛才真的很不聽話，小狐狸。」看著對方的耳尖瞬地泛紅，他壞笑了聲。

在李文司回廚房收拾善後後，林延走到陸晨身側，輕靠在牆：「你在樓上到底跟他說了什麼，李文司應該不是那麼暴躁的人才對啊。」雖然是alpha，但因為比陸晨小了六歲，李文司平常在外對陸晨一直都很客氣，像隻跟在主人身後的大型犬。

不過他大概也能預想房間內的情況，林延用只有兩人能聽見的音量說道：「你值不值得被愛，不該全由你決定，如果你不把想要的東西牢牢握住，那以後就沒機會了，再也沒…」突然打住，但林延隨即輕笑了聲，臉上還是以往那般從容：「現在這樣真的是你希望的嗎，陸晨？」

我也不知道…答案悶在心底，陸晨怎麼也沒想到，明明做足了離開對方的心理準備，卻因為李文司的一點溫柔就讓他的決心瞬間瓦解。

明明身後的疼痛都在提醒他，明知道自己怕痛下手還那麼重，李文司一定也對他感到厭煩了吧…陸晨自嘲地想著，林延的忠告對他可不受用。

看見陸晨依然安靜聽話地站在牆角，也不知道在想什麼，自己靠近了也沒什麼反應，李文司走向沙發旁朝陸晨開口：「過來吧。」接著拍拍沙發要人趴上去。

這裡可是客廳再怎麼生氣也不能…更何況林延也在，陸晨一臉不敢相信地望向冷著臉的李文司問道：「在這…？」李文司則是用沉默代替回答。

快讓他住手！接受到了陸晨投來的求助視線，林延起身走到兩人旁，接著一把按住了陸晨的雙手，他看了眼愣住的陸晨笑道：「好啦，我會牢牢按著不讓你亂動的，李秘書快點吧。」李文司聽完發出一聲輕笑。

發現自己被林延擺了一道，陸晨努力想抽回手卻是徒勞：「我不是…唔…放手！」面對兩個不懷好意的alpha，他感覺自己像隻待宰羔羊。

李文司拉下他身上的黑色貼身內褲，紅紫斑斕的屁股再度暴露在空氣中，餐桌那頓巴掌讓它又回到了燙手的溫度。

一邊是訓誡師一邊是自己的伴侶，照理他根本不需要感到害羞，這世上有哪個omega沒挨揍過呢…陸晨在心裡不斷說服自己，比起那微不足道的羞恥心，他更在意這兩人的關係怎麼突然好轉…

「要你反省還能分心？小狐狸你屁股不要了？」不知道從哪裡摸出把戒尺，李文司輕敲著陸晨的腿，給人調整姿勢。

林延稍微調低了沙發背，讓人能趴得舒服些，陸晨則是跪在沙發上雙腿大開，身後的戒尺還不斷要求自己撅高屁股，他只能費力地打直腰背擺好姿勢。

這樣把上身伏低努力獻出屁股的樣子，在李文司眼裡就像隻虔誠的小狐狸，還浪得不行。

輕撫著對方的後頸當作安撫，年輕alpha的撫摸是那麼熟悉，讓陸晨忍不住發出放鬆的哼唧，甚至沒有留意貼在臀上的戒尺。

林延看他那模樣暗自覺得可愛，不管怎麼看都能看出這個omega根本沒有做好分手的覺悟，反而陷得更深。

「錯哪了？」

差點就忘了自己還是戴罪之身，也不知道在思考還是其他，陸晨一時半刻什麼也沒說，李文司也不催，只是將戒尺用力按在他的屁股上。

身後被喚起的疼痛迫使他出聲：「唔…吃飯的時候…沒聽話…」明明都三十多歲了，為什麼他還得像個挑食的孩子向比自己小的李文司認錯啊…陸晨不服氣地想。

果然要疼才會聽話，李文司看了眼底下那個紅紫悽慘的屁股，思考著這小狐狸還能再挨多少…「十下，報數。」按住精瘦的腰，他能明顯感受到對方繃緊了身子。

啪！

尺身落下，一道印子隨即橫在紅透的皮肉上。

「啊！唔…一…」第一下打得又狠又快是李文司的習慣，儘管陸晨早有準備，但還是被一下打得前傾，鼻尖也開始發酸著。

啪！

更深的尺痕緊貼著上一道印子，讓本就傷痕累累的屁股又變得慘烈了些。

「…二。」就算壓下痛呼，陸晨也沒辦法忍住爭先恐後冒出的眼淚，他下意識地反握住林延的手腕。

手腕傳來的力道讓林延愣了下，從來都是打人那方，真沒想到旁觀還挺有趣的…他又起了壞念頭。

林延親暱地順著底下人的髮絲，話朝著李文司：「稍微輕點，這才開始他就要受不了了，後面還怎麼挨？」

陸晨還在想林延怎麼這麼好心時，身後的李文司冷聲回道：「屁股挨不了，那換腿吧。」接著戒尺就招呼在只帶著淡粉色的腿上。

「啊啊！三…好疼…別打那裡…」大腿根本沒幾兩肉，被這一下徹底抽趴在椅背上，皮肉如針刺般的疼痛讓陸晨大口喘著氣，打濕的碎髮貼在額前，整個人看起來狼狽不堪。

瞥見瞬間浮起的紅印，李文司環著對方的腰讓他重新擺好姿勢，但陸晨縮起腿不肯配合，看人確實疼得慘了，李文司撥開陸晨汗濕的頭髮勾在耳後：「屁股不是挨不住了？」

就著李文司的掌心陸晨討好似地蹭了蹭：「可以…嗚…挨得住……」該死…他就知道林延是故意的，如果他說挨得住，那之後不就沒辦法扮可憐讓李文司下手輕點了嗎…

什麼小心思都被人摸了透，狡猾的狐狸在兩個alpha面前也只有聽話挨打的份。

深色的壇木戒尺亂無章法地落在滾燙的臀肉上，每一下都伴隨著哭叫和報數，陸晨早就跪不住了，曲起的長腿打著顫，絳紅泛紫的屁股和蜜色的後腰形成強烈的對比。

啪！

最後一下回到臀峰，尺身深深陷進臀肉裡，聲音也沒有前幾下清脆，腫脹的皮肉爭相泛起白痂，傷得最重的臀峰被打破了皮，滲出透明的液體，整個屁股沒一塊好肉。

「啊——嗚…十、啊……」好疼…腦海裡全剩一個疼字，實在太疼了，像是被熱鐵烙在身後那塊不大的地方，汗濕的襯衫黏在肌膚上勾勒出單薄的腰背，陸晨一口氣梗在喉間差點喘不過來，想穩住呼吸卻哭得更慘，眼淚大半都落在林延手上。

他身後的傷確實慘烈，但陸晨可是挺抗得住揍的，會哭成這樣就說明李文司真的打得狠，林延心疼地順著陸晨的背當作安撫。

將戒尺擦拭乾淨放回木盒裡，接著拿出從家裡帶來的傷藥，李文司一轉身便看到陸晨趴在林延懷裡，兩人過分的親暱讓這個“半”現役伴侶醋意大發。

「過來，我幫你上藥。」把人從林延懷裡拉開，李文司讓陸晨整個人掛在自己身上，接著坐到一旁的三人座沙發上，林延則是識趣地去廚房倒水。

哭得腦袋熱暈暈的，晚了好幾步才發現李文司正抱著自己，陸晨嚇得掙扎：「嗚…不要…太疼了…嗚嗚…不能打了…」

雖然是自己下的手，但陸晨如此害怕的反應，讓李文司心疼得要命，輕吻對方臉上的淚痕，他柔聲：「沒有要打了，抱著我，乖。」

alpha的語言像是有股魔力般，陸晨聽話地環住對方的脖子，把臉埋進李文司的襯衫裡，這種安心的感覺讓眼淚又湧了出來。

感受著肩上漫延開的濕熱，耳邊還有細微的抽泣聲，李文司手指沾著傷藥輕輕塗在慘兮兮的屁股上：「不好好吃飯的小狐狸還委屈了？」小穴也沒忘了，冰涼的藥膏跟著手指滑過穴口惹得懷裡的omega一陣顫慄。

被折騰一上午早就餓壞了，結果午餐只有一碗幾乎沒有調味的熱粥，而且他也只是吃了一口肉…回想自己受罰的理由，越想越委屈。

陸晨狠狠咬了對方肩膀一口，哭聲便大了起來：「…真的很疼…嗚…你幹嘛…打這麼重…我只是…嗚…只是……嗚——」想要你哄我…他沒說完只是放聲大哭，似乎想把剩下的力氣都發泄在哭泣上。

聽著對方開始打哭嗝了，李文司輕拍著自家omega單薄的後背，他知道陸晨中午在那鬧脾氣不過是在撒嬌，只是沒想到一切都按林延的計劃在進行著。

…

「要治好他動不動就自輕自賤的毛病，我倒是有個方法。」

忽略李文司一臉明顯的不信任，林延問道：「…你真的不知道陸晨為什麼要和你分手？」年輕的秘書聳肩。

「簡單說吧…他覺得自己配不上你。」林延才剛說完馬上被對方笑著反駁。

「怎麼可能、社…他辦事能力強、工作認真、身價上看千萬、頭腦又好、長得還那麼好看…難道不是我配不上他嗎？」要不是知道兩人正在交往，林延才不相信這句話是在形容陸晨…除了臉蛋真的不錯以外，其他這是加了幾層濾鏡啊。

林延翹起腿放到了腿凳上，一臉漠然地挖苦李文司：「公司和財產可是他靠著omega的身體換來的，你明知道陸晨的工作有一部分是和客戶上床，加上他從小就是在那種環境長大的，性格多少也有點扭曲偏激，這些你都不在乎？」雖然語帶刻薄，但比起自己方才的形容，林延的話更符合真實的陸晨。

「那些事情我在擔任社長秘書時早就見識過了，但那又怎樣，我還是愛上他了，還單戀了一年多。」林延那些話打從他正式追求陸晨開始，李文司就從陸晨本人嘴裡聽了不上千次，自己的回答也反覆說了很多遍。

「別誤會，我沒有質疑你的感情，只是你有思考過陸晨是怎麼想的嗎？就我所知，他一開始也只是把你當作離婚後代替殷雪的替代品罷了。」這些都是陸晨親口告訴他的，雖然傷人但內容千真萬確，林延只是轉述了一遍：「他同意和你交往也是因為覺得你遲早會膩，彼此不會牽扯太久，這個決定本來是雙贏的，結果…」

「陸晨發現自己愛上你了，雖然不知道為什麼，但他的確非常喜歡你。」當局者迷，旁觀者清，李文司或許沒察覺，但作為外人的林延看得出來陸晨非常依賴眼前這個alpha。

「但你看過太多他悲慘醜陋的樣子，如果你離開了讓他拿什麼挽留你？」李文司大概也沒看過陸晨第一次在他這挨完打後，一臉想將眼前的訓誡師碎屍萬段，殺氣騰騰的樣子吧，林延在心裡笑著。

在林延說到一半時，李文司就明白他的意思了：「…所以他才想趁我不再喜歡他之前，拋棄我嗎？」他就覺得奇怪當初同居時一切都很正常，直到兩個月前的陸晨突然對他冷淡許多，而且彼此一有摩擦就嚷嚷著要分手…原來是因為他也喜歡上自己了嗎…

其實聽到這個答案他是想笑的，但看著眼前這個活像是陸晨的戀愛顧問的男人，李文司很不是滋味地問道：「你為什麼都知道？」

「因為我比你還早就認識陸晨了。」林延則是給他一個意義不明的微笑。

大概明白李文司開竅了，林延漫不經心地翻著手邊的雜誌：「總之，陸晨現在還不確定和你分手是不是一個好決定，所以你得先讓他離不開你——就是溫度差作戰。」

  
所謂的作戰就是，你對他的態度一定要比以往更冷淡嚴肅（讓他覺得你好像真的對他沒有感情了）；而哄人安撫時就和平常一樣（他會認為也許你還是很在乎他）；其他時候就比照在公司時那樣不冷不熱的互動，這樣的溫度差一定會讓陸晨越來越眷戀你的溫柔，最後完全離不開你——如果他開始撒嬌示好，那這個計劃就成功了八成。  
至於謝禮…午餐晚餐你負責。

…  
縮在自己懷裡的陸晨似乎哭累了，趴在肩上時不時的小聲抽泣著，李文司塗好藥膏問道：「要躺會兒嗎？」  
「唔…」陸晨搖了搖頭，他現在只能發出乾啞的聲音，紅腫的雙眼也酸澀著，頭好痛屁股也好痛…渾身上下都不舒服，惟獨李文司的體溫讓他覺得溫暖安心。  
  
「給他喝點溫水，嗓子都要哭壞了。」林延將開水遞給李文司，兩人在陸晨看不見的角度相視而笑，計劃出乎意料的順利。  
擔心那人喝得太快嗆到，李文司拿著杯子湊近他嘴邊讓陸晨小口小口喝著水，看陸晨因為很渴急得想抓著杯子猛喝的模樣，他想起之前在動物園看到飼育員拿著奶瓶餵狐狸寶寶的畫面。

  
整整喝了兩杯開水和一杯蜂蜜水，擔心陸晨是不是輕微脫水，林延還拿了能量飲料，看著李文司完全巴著人不放的樣子，輕咳了聲：「衣服濕成這樣，你讓他回房換個衣服吧。」  
李文司嗯了聲，才剛想拉陸晨起來，卻被身上人扯回沙發上，陸晨將臉埋進伴侶厚實的胸口裡：「幫我…」悶悶的聲音參雜著鼻音聽起來格外可憐。  
照計劃，他現在應該拉開陸晨然後替人拿乾淨的衣服才對…李文司求救似地望向林延，看著牢牢黏在一起的兩人，林延無奈地笑了聲，他擺擺手要李文司先別管，哄人要緊。  
  
小心避開傷處，但動作一大扯到傷口還是讓陸晨發出難受的輕哼，李文司將人橫抱在懷裡，慢慢地走上樓，進房後將人輕放在床上。  
也沒辦法坐，陸晨只能跪在床上讓李文司替他擦身體換衣服，所幸床舖很軟跪著也不會不舒服，陸晨套上寬鬆的居家服，米色的綿質長袖上衣保暖又柔軟，下襬剛好能遮到腿根。  
李文司拿著熱毛巾幫人擦臉，接著輕敷在對方哭腫的眼睛上，熱度散去才拿了下來，毛巾滑過上挑的杏眼，羽睫如扇，鼻梁高挑，輕抿的薄唇…雖不像一般omega有著精緻水靈的長相以及嬌小玲瓏的身段，但這樣乾淨的五官反而讓李文司看得著迷。  
穿著睡衣頭髮散亂的樣子，看起來就像普通的大學生，大部分的omega都有一張娃娃臉，這點陸晨倒是完美呈現了。  
  
直到陸晨和自己對上視線，他才發覺自己看得出神，李文司尷尬地別過頭：「…趴床上吧，我去弄毛巾給你冰敷。」  
陸晨聽完便爬到床舖中央跪好，接著壓低上半身一點一點往前爬，大概是因為疼痛讓動作變得很慢，看著順利趴倒在床上的小狐狸，剛才抬高屁股扭著往前爬的樣子分明就是故意的，李文司心想。  
  
拿著重新洗過的毛巾，進門便看見床上人半睜著眼睛一副隨時會睡著的樣子，陸晨昨晚睡得不安穩，一早起來又是挨打又是薑罰的，真的累壞了，直到冰毛巾蓋在發燙的臀肉上，陸晨才回過神來。  
  
「文司…」抓著放在床邊的手，因為剛洗了毛巾還是冰的，陸晨將對方的手貼在自己臉上，吻著涼涼的指尖，嘴邊低喃著年輕alpha的名字。  
「累了就睡一下。」對方眼睛幾乎都要閉上了，天知道李文司是怎麼壓下想緊緊抱住陸晨的衝動，抽回手揉揉伴侶的頭當作安撫，用指間感受柔軟髮絲，直到確定陸晨睡了才離開。  
  
都三十多歲的人了，怎麼還把臉哭得那麼熱…想起陸晨剛才貼著自己手的樣子，李文司既心疼又好笑。  


  
…  
「心情不錯？」看向坐在一旁幾乎都能哼出歌的李文司，林延故意問道。  
「啊…嗯，沒想到這麼順利，真不知道該怎麼感謝您。」自己表現得那麼明顯嗎…李文司有些不好意思，林延在他心裡的地位已經從麻煩的生意夥伴一躍成了值得尊敬的貴人了。

  
暗自鬆了口氣，終於能回去做那個事不關己的第三人了，好好的週末林延可不想全浪費在這對麻煩情侶身上。  
「給你一個報恩的機會，我請助理找了份文件，但是我現在抽不出空，能麻煩你替我跑一趟嗎？」看著手機，助理已經將東西放在大廳櫃臺了。  
李文司當然馬上答應，從這到林延的公司只需要十分鐘的車程，而且下午他也沒事：「這當然沒問題，還有什麼需要的嗎？」  
既然李文司問了，林延想了想接著從口袋拿出一張紙：「進我們公司麻煩穿正裝，再幫我跑一趟東商那邊的烘焙屋，圈起來的就是要買的東西，謝謝囉。」  
正裝…那還得回家換一套衣服…就知道林延的要求沒那麼簡單，李文司皮笑肉不笑地接過紙條，上頭是烤布蕾和綜合莓果醬的食譜。

  
…  
「怎麼不在房間躺著休息？」  
「我口渴…他人呢？」  
林延看了眼錶，李文司已經出去半小時了，助理也說文件交給他了，應該還在買東西吧，「我請李秘書幫我跑腿了，介意嗎？」  
陸晨沒有回答只是拿著平板電腦和文件坐…跪在地上，上半身趴在沙發上，地上還鋪著厚厚的地毯，膝蓋也不會疼，還算舒服。  


林延見狀，有些驚訝地問：「你要在這工作？」才剛說完便看到炸彈人的遊戲介面，這人根本無心工作嘛…就說李文司那個濾鏡太厚了。  
陸晨盯著平板螢幕，心不在焉地回道：「房間很悶，而且我不想喝個水還得跑上跑下的。」  
「難道不是因為你有什麼話想跟叔叔說？」陸晨已經盯著登入畫面一陣子了，林延輕聲笑了下。  


「李文司他…有跟你說什麼嗎？」  
「你們分手的事？」  
「他是這樣跟你說的？」陸晨輕聲開口，假裝自己一點都不驚訝的樣子，眼神的閃爍卻出賣了他。  
「不是你說你們不是伴侶關係的嗎，陸晨？」林延一語中的，問得對方不知所措，看陸晨欲言又止的樣子，alpha訓誡師富有耐心地開導著：「我只能告訴你，李文司大概是這世上最真心待你的人了，你如果有想說的，自己…」話被一串鈴聲打斷，是林延的私人手機。

  
林延一看來電通知，表情柔和了許多：「小尹？怎麼了？」是視訊電話。  
「我們剛到民宿！我跟你說哦，這裡的浴室是透明的耶，而且還有溫泉！下次連假我們也來這邊玩好不好？」電話那頭有些吵雜，但不難聽出對方的雀躍。  
對比那人高昂的情緒，林延淡淡笑著：「嗯，你想去我們隨時都可以去。」語帶溫柔讓一旁的陸晨聽著差點起了身疙瘩。  
陸晨知道電話是夏尹煜——林延的omega打來的，從林延溫柔的表情就看得出來，明明平常都是一副愛算計人的樣子。

  
小組提報剛結束，忙了一個月半終於在這個週末能好好放鬆一下，夏尹煜便和同學們出去玩了。  
本來說好週末要在林延家慶祝，但他實在拒絕不了朋友的熱情邀請，夏尹煜有些過意不去：「那…你在家幹嘛啊，一個人會無聊嗎？」  
夏尹煜還是學生，本來就是愛玩的小孩子性子，林延根本不介意 ：「少了某隻坐不住的小麻雀，家裡倒是安靜不少。」  
「啊！你又這樣說我！阿延你才是大灰熊！」聽林延沒有生氣，夏尹煜忍不住反駁。

  
大灰熊…林延現在就是穿著灰色系睡衣躺在沙發上，看他那樣子陸晨一個沒忍住笑了出來，聲音傳到了夏尹煜那頭。  
「咦？有客人？」  
「嗯，陸晨也在。」  
夏尹煜聽完，馬上坐直了身子，努力看著畫面左邊只露出一小角的衣擺，臉上掛著燦笑：「真的嗎！晨哥好久不見，我和朋友去南城那邊玩了，會買土產給你哦！」同是omega加上陸晨長得好看又高挑，個性陽光開朗的夏尹煜非常喜歡黏著他，在林延看來，他簡直就像陸晨的小粉絲。  
夏尹煜本來就是很討喜的長相，雖然不怎麼習慣被他黏著，但陸晨也算挺喜歡這個大男孩的，他開口：「謝謝…」自己現在這樣子實在不想讓其他人看到，陸晨挪著身子不讓自己出現在畫面中。

  
雖然從畫面看不出異樣，但陸晨的聲音聽起來有些沙啞，夏尹煜以為他是被林延打了，生氣地瞪著手機：「阿延你怎麼因為我不在就欺負晨哥，我要沒收你的伴手禮喔！」威脅完還不忘向陸晨開口：「晨哥…如果他欺負你要跟我說，我幫你報仇！」  
林延還真受不了omega伴侶的這股傻勁，而陸晨情況又那麼複雜，他也只能轉移話題：「…我才沒欺負人，你們晚點有什麼行程？」  
夏尹煜想了想：「朋友說他們要去老街走走，接著到夜市吃晚餐…啊、他們在催了，我晚點打給你，晨哥我明天就回去了，下次見！掰掰～」乾脆地掛斷電話，不難想像

  
「…還是那麼有活力。」林延總是這副安靜沉穩的樣子，陸晨想就算如此夏尹煜還是能找到話題講個沒完吧…  
講到夏尹煜，林延忍不住笑了聲：「呵…他在家也是這樣，其實還挺吵的。」要不是“剛好”有麻煩人物在家，家裡一定是久違的安靜吧…  
有了夏尹煜那通電話，兩人間的氣氛也不像之前那麼緊繃，林延起身問重新登入遊戲的陸晨：「要喝拿鐵嗎？」  
嗯了聲：「謝謝你…大灰熊。」這形容用在現在的林延身上實在太貼切，陸晨笑了幾聲沒想到扯到傷，被一下痛得只能撐在桌上大口喘氣。

這人的行為完全就是現世報，林延把他要的咖啡換成熱蜂蜜牛奶，坐在一旁不理會正在和疼痛交戰的陸晨。

tbc…


End file.
